Uh what now?
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: la la la....humor romance....la la la la la
1. Chapter 2

**Hermione Granger looked into the common room to see no one there except ginny doing her radio excersises. **

**"Ginny, what are you doing?" laughed Hermione from the door. Ginny spun around and looked at her. "oh, it's only you, excersize, what does it look like?"**

**"now reach to hands wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy out!" the radio bleeped. Ginny did this. **

**Harry opened the door to the common room and blinked a couple of times. **

**"WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS PLAYING _MORNING'S WITH GLIDA _AT...EIGHT...IN...THE..._MORNING?" _**

**"Oh shut up Harry," said Ginny finally putting down her arms. "So when are you guys going to the year end graduation party?I hear McGonagall is inviting those kids from the highschool in London."**

**"Why would they do that?" asked Hermione climbing down the stairs and sitting on the couch. **

**"Apparently the charm lifted on the castle for five seconds and the principal saw the school as a giant castle. Now she's inviting them over to show him that Hogwarts is a normal school. So she's parading around taking up wands and crud and she's going to fix the stairways for the night."**

**Harry rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. "Uh, tonight, I think," he said putting on his glasses and falling onto the couch after climbing down the stairs. He closed his eyes and felt his legs relax, a warm fuzzy feeling came over his legs. no, wait, that was just Crookshanks. He put the cat down and turned to get more comfortable. "Harry, if you really are that tired go back up stairs." said Hermionie picking up her cat and settling back into her spot on the chair. "Dear lord, what are these people sticking in the coushion- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione jumped back and jumped onto Harry and shoved her face into his chest quivering. Harry, startled to find a hundred pound girl on him opened his eyes to see a cobra on Hermione's chair a giant snke with razor fangs. He gripped hermionies hand in a conforting gesture and reached for his wand. **

**"HA HA!" Harry heard from the corner. **

**"PEEVES!"**

**"What?"**

**"GET RID OF THE THING!"  
"Wittle Harry afraid of a wittle snakey-wakey?"  
"IF IT'S FIVE FEET LONG YES I'M AFRAID!"  
"FINE! Sheesh, you wizards, when I was going to school we NEVER complained about snakes in our chairs, we just let 'em bite us."  
"PEEVES THAT'S HOW YOU DIED!"  
"Ahh, but I over cam emy fear of snakes."**

**Peeves picked up the snake and flung it out the window. **

**"There, are you happy now?"**

**"Whatever." said Harry. He looked at the quivering Hermione who what still cuddling up to his chest in fright.**

**"It's okay Hermione, it's gone."**

**Hemrione's bright brown eye's popped out and she lept off Harry and sped towards her chair. "Sorry Harry, um, nervous reaction, not to fond with snakes."**

**"Ahh, it's fine." he padded back his pillow and flopped asleep again.**


	2. Chapter 3

**After the snake incident, Harry felt different around Hermione. When he saw her walking down the hallway his heart raced and the first thing he could think of was running far away. Often he ran to Hagrids hut and stayed behind before Hagrid had classes and then he ran afraid that he was going to have his hair burned off with the snot flamed living boxes.  
During lunch he found himself on the stairways enjoying the movin ride when MCgonnagall walked down the stairway and looked down at him. "Mr. Potter," she said as flared ehr nostrils. "It it lunch and all students must be in the lunchroom at this time..." she started down the stairs.  
"Wait, aren't you going to make me go?" he asked not moving. She sighed.  
"Mr. Potter, with Albus's passing Being the headmistress is a stressful job I don't need to baby sit along with it. I'm already busy planning tonight and we need to get the students out of the lunch room, if youa ren't hungry just go to the common room and try not to cause ay rucus."  
Harry nodded and ran up the stairs. He came to the portrait of the big woman.  
"PAsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssWORD?" she asked in a sing-songy voice.  
"FriggleGoop." said Harry and the hole opened at he climbed through. he sat down on the couch and looked at the ceiling.  
The students had already started to come in and Hermione raced to Harry. "Did you hear?" she asked amost jumping on him.  
"Hear what?"  
"They gave us the whole afternoon off to get in the mood of normal students. Their bringing up the Televisions right now!"  
"The televisons?" asked Harry sitting up and Hermione now sitting on her knees on Harry's lap. "Yes! They've got television shows from America, like MTV. We get to spend all afternoon waching it!"  
Harry just looked into her deep brown eyes and saw himself. He wasn't alone, but he ws with her. And they where flying in the sky of her dark eyes. Together like birds.  
"Harry?"  
Harry's dream was interupted by Hermione's voice. "Harry aren't you excited?"  
"Um, sure, excited." he forced a smile and Hermione jumped off his lap. "Ginny and I aren't goign to stay down here though, we're going up to the girls dormitories because we found a book of cosmatology." she pulled out a book from her purse and read the cover to him.  
"Cosmotolagy for young witches," she flipped it open. "It's got spells for hair and makeup and dresses,"  
"What's that?" asked Harry noticing the corner of a old picture int he back of the book.  
Hermione snapped the book shut. "Um, pictures of the end results," she said. She frantically looked for Ginny and they raced up to the room.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hermione relaxed as she sat on the chair and felt Ginny play with her hair.  
"Okay, um, 'to this book, our beauty learning tool, turn this witches hair cool.'" Ginny recited from the book and Hermione felt Ginny's grip release from her hair and felt the magic run through it.  
"It's perfect!" Ginny breathed. She pushed over Hermione and scooted onto the chair. "Me next!"  
Hermione picked out her wand and took a hold of Ginny's hair in three parts. Sht twirled the wand above it and them let go and watch Ginny's hair fold over itself.  
"Good, now we're dressed, have our hair and make up, found the shoes, all we need is dates. I've got Neville, who do you have?"  
"Um, I don't know. I'm going to try to meet someone at the ball..."  
"Oh of course," said Ginny as she turned around and found a mask and slowly put it on Hermione. "It's a Masqerade," **


	3. Chapter 4

**Harry and Ron waited by the door and watched the high school students pour in.**

**"American Girls..." mumbled Ron as he looked at a blonde. The girl waved at him and smiled at walked over. "Hi, my name's Miley." she giggled at Ron's gapping expression. Ron blinked. Miley giggled again. "Would you care to dance or am I going to have to hang out with those boys over there?" she tugged on the nose of Ron's mask and then let it go and it hit his face. Ron nodded and followed Miley onto the dance floor.**

**Harry stood by the doorway and then looked over to see Hermione at the punch table. He waved and she waved back and walked over. "Hey Harry," she said. "Who knew American boy's where so cute?"  
"American Boys?"  
"Oh yes,"  
"What's so great about them?"  
"Oh Harry, calm down. So what if Ginny's flirting with one?"  
"I don't like Ginny, I'm worried about someone else..."  
"Who?"  
Harry smiled.  
"None of your business!"  
"It's that third year isn't it?"laughed Hermione as she danced away.**

**Fidteen minutes later Hermione waddled over to Harry and put her arm on his shoulder.  
"I tells ya harry, these american's are like a farmers wife on Hawwii moutains..."  
"What?"  
"You know what I alway's wanted to be? A bird. A bird Harry. I mean cats are ok...hey is that Ray charles? RAY! YO!"  
"Hermione what is wrong with you?"  
Hermione sipped in some punch and threw it down onto the ground.  
"Let's dance Harry."  
"What?"  
"Then the neptuner's can't get us."  
"What are you talking about!"  
Hermione grabbed his hand and started to dance crazily. Shje moved her hip left as she shook her bottom. She threw her hands in the air and did the splits. Harry reached for her and dragged her over to the punch table. He poured himself some punch and looked ta Hermione. "We're takign you to the Hospital wing, something is wrong with-" he tried the punch. "It's spiked!" he said. he reached for Hermione's hand. "Hermione! Your drunk!" she snorted. "Thanks for the info obi wan, why don't you go tell Anikin something he doesn't know?"  
"What are you talking about?" he reached for Hermione's hand and walke dup tot he common room.  
He stayed up there tryign to put up with her. He had to get her to bed without anyone knowing she was drunk.  
"Okay Hermione, go up stairs and lay down." he said.  
"I can't sleep with out my teddy," said Hermione. her voice didn't sound drunk like, it sounded serious.  
"well where is it?"  
She hugged him. "Your my teddy bear!"**


	4. Chapter 5

Harry backed up to the door and Hermione smiled at him. "Hermione, get in your jimjams, I'll wait outside."

"Whatever!" and she let her hair down and Harry closed the door. Dear God what was he going to do? He could lie down with her, she was his friends and what the bloody hell would the girls say walking. Damn damn damn damn! He knocked on the door. "Herm, are you ready?"

"Bubbles!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Harry burst open the door and found Hermione playing with her wand, blowing bubbles and popping them. "Hee hee."

"Hermione, it's time to go to bed."

Hermione threw the bubbles to Harry. "Read me a story.

"What?"

She crawled into bed. "read me a story and I'll go to sleep." She handed him a black journal that said "Dirty little secrets" When Harry opened it he gasped. "Herm! This is your DIARY!"

"Read it!" she demanded. Harry opened the book.

"January 12, 2006

I am in love with Harry Potter"


	5. Chapter 6

Hermionie woke up quietly, she looked up to see that she was in her pajamas.

She couldn't remember how that dacne went. She threw back the covers and saw a little brown leather back book open.

She picked it up and saw it was the first page, dated July 9, 2000

and Hermionie reliezed by the scribbbly hand writing and somehow artistic doodles,

this was Harry Potter's.

She looked around, knowing it was about 2 a.m., and found her flash light and ran down the stairs.

No one was in the common room, good sign.

She ploppeddown on the couch and clicke d on her flash light and began to read the entry.

she raced through it, reading about how when he first met her, about all the adventures they had endured in the past. ometimes she smiled reading about how stupid they had been.

she came to the last page, dated last night, and started to read.

**what ever the bloody time is I'm tired.**

**I stayed up until 12 a.m. until Ginny came in and shoved me out. ****Hermionie got drunk, the punched was spiked. ****So I tried to take her up to the dorms, but she told me I had to read her a story.**

**My best friend had been transformed into a five-year old.**

**I read an intersesting book though, which has brought me to this final statement.**

**I love you too Hermione.**

**and good morning.**

"Unless you count 2:45 a.m. MORNING..." Harry Groaned. Hermione turned around to see him standing in the opening.

"Oh, Harry I found it on the bottom of my bed, it was open already-"

Harry walked over and sat down next to her.

"I really do love you Harry but you found out by-"

Harry looked at her.

"Are you just going to sit there or do I get a kiss?"

Hermionnie leaned over and kissed him.

And everything was right.

The End! I hope you guys reallly enjoyed it, I'm starting to write Pirates of the Carribean FF, W/E only, and it's fun! Y'all can check it out too. so what'd you think about this? I apperciate reviews!! Go on, click on the little lavendar buttton with review on it!!!


End file.
